Jealous Much? Two Shot
by XYoUrMyDiLeMmAx
Summary: "This can't be happening! Ally can't have a date with Dallas! I mean, sure he's a nice guy And if you ask me, an amature hair flipper , but still! But I only care cause I'm like a brother to her. Nothing more." Austin ruins Ally's date with Dallas.
1. Chapter 1

_**review please and I don't own A&A. Thanks. Lots of love - XYoUrMyDiLeMmAx Lol my dog is sittin on my lap while I'm writining this. Who saw Everglades & Allygators? TONS of Auslly =) Ahh I hate**_

_**thunder and lightning. I usually like it but since we've been havin a lot lately, I'm afraid we'll lose power. WOW! That thunder was LOUD! lol anyways... Let me know if u guys have been gettin a lot of**_

_**rain.**_

**Austin's P.O.V: **Ally's words echoed through my head like a tunnel. I forced a smile. " That's great Alls!" I rushed her into a hug and walked up to the practice room, my heart racing. "Hurry back down! I

need you to watch the store so I can get ready for my date!" Ally called up the stairs. "Sure thing!" I yelled back. I slammed the door behind me and flopped onto the piano bench. This can't be happening!

Ally can't have a date with Dallas! I mean, sure he's a nice guy (And if you ask me, an amature hair flipper), but still! But I only care cause I'm like a brother to her. Nothing more. Yeah. That's the reason.

Oh get a grip Moon. You love her and you know it. I realized this a few months ago, but didn't ever confront the thought. It was like I was trying to mute my feelings. What's not to love about Ally?

She quriky, fun, beautiful, talented, and creative. Even those words don't do her justice. She's really the only girl I've ever fully expressed my feelings about (I'm no good at it ok!). Maybe that's why every

hug Ally and I share seems deeper then the last. Maybe that's why I find my hands lower and lower down the small of her back when we hug. Maybe that's why I find myself stareing into her big,beautiful,

caramel colored__eyes just a bit longer then the last time. And maybe that's why I'm so mad she's going out with Dallas. All I know is I can't let her.

"You two have fun, ya love brids!" I hollered to Ally and Dallas as the walked out of Sonic Boom. Ally sent me a gentle wave and sauntered off with Dallas in tow. She was wareing a strapless

pleated navy blue dress that kinda swerved to the side, outlining her amazing figure. The dressed dropped just above her knees and the top curved inward to frame her upper half. __Her meduim length

brown hair was neatly half pulled back ._**(A/N: Look up **__**Asymmetric Design Deep Blue Strapless Pleated Knee Lnegth). **_She looked awesome. Dallas just wore a boring black suit and matching tie

(yawn). Grinning evily, I changed into my uniform that Trish lent me, grabbed the flashdrive with the video Dez put together, and rushed off to The Melody Diner.\

"Should we order?" Ally suggested later that night to Dallas at their table in the diner. "Sure" he flashed her a sweet smile and glanced at his menu. I felt like throwing up. Rolling my eyes, I made my way over

their table. "Hi, my names Austin and I'll be you-Ally!" I put on my best suprised look. Ally returned it, except hers was real. "Austin? What are you doing here?" I shrugged. "My manager gave me my job

back." I hoped she bought it. I guess she did. "Oh-uh-ok" After they told me their orders I went to work messing them up as bad as I could. All except Ally's. "Here ya go." I set Ally's pot pie on the table

and winked at her. Her cheeks quickly turned rosey. As I was setting Dallas's soup on the table, I may have "accidently" dropped it on him. The cream of mushroom splattered on Dallas, Ally, and me. But

mostly Dallas. I had a small bit on my uniform and Ally had a tiny splotch on her dress. But that was all. "Owww!" Dallas hollered in pain while the hot soup burned him. I bit my lip to supress the laughter

growing like wildfire in my chest. "Dallas, I'm SO sorry!" Ally grabbed a napkin, shot me a dirty look, and began gently dabbing his suit. After a few futile attempts at rubbing it off with the napkin, Ally gave up.

"It's ok. I'll go wash it off in the bathroom." Ally nodded and Dallas got up and went to find the bathroom. Ally sighed and pointed towards the kitchen, signaling for me to leave. I hung my head and

slumped over to the kitchen area in my now dirty uniform. Now she probably thinks I'm some kind of big jerk. I should apologize to Dallas later.

**Ally's P.O.V:** I decided to go check on Dallas. Praying that he wasn't burned, I slipped out of the booth and made my way to the bathrooms. Lucky for me, Dallas was already outside of the bathroom.

"Dallas, are you ok? Again, I'm SO so sorry." He smirked at my concern. "Ally it's fine. Accidents happen." Isn't he the best? "Austin really feela bad about what he did" I lied. Truthfully, I didn't know

if he did. Dallas again, smiled. This time to accompany his smile, he wrapped me into a hug. It was different. Nothing like Austin's hugs. Austin's hugs I soaked into and enjoyed. Austin's hugs I melted into

his arms like butter to a hot pan. Austin's hugs were filled with warmth and happiness and fluff. Dallas hugs _were_ warm. Just not in an Austin way. Before we could break out of the hug, I felt something

cold sink into my skin. I turned to see Austin holding a can of whipped cream. I wiped the gooey, sugary, substance off my face and glared at him I glanced over to Dallas, who got SOAKED with the

spray. Austin gave a wiry smile. "Sorry, faulty nozzle." He walked off with a bounce in his step to the kitchen. Shaking my head, I asked Dallas if he wanted to go back to the table and order new food,

since his ended up on him and mine was probably cold by now. He agreed. As I sat at the table eating my new pot pie, my only thought was _What now?_

_**Part two is next! Lol I like the way Austin works. It gets better next chapter. Make sure you review. I know there might be some spelling errors but I'm only human :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**review please and I don't own A&A. Thanks. Lots of love - XYoUrMyDiLeMmAx Lol I'm listening to "Gives You Heck" By The All American Rejects. ( you know what I mean, but keep it clean for kiddies). **_

_**I was gonna make Austin sing it, but Idk. It would be hilarious though... It's an awesome song. I don't own "Tonight Tonight" By Hot Chelle Rae or "You and Me" By Lifehouse. It's a long, but adorable**_

_**chapter.**_

**Austin's P.O.V: **I can't believe she hugged him! Oh well. I've got more in store. Haha maybe I'm not that bad at writeing songs. Smirking in spite of myself, I walked over to the flipndown monitor in the

center of the diner. I fished in my pocket for the flashdrive Dez gave me. After about a minute of curseing and snarling, I found it. I plugged it into the side to hear the satifying click. I walked over to the

managers station, opened up the file from the computer, flipped down the tv, and enjoyed. The sound filled the whole diner. Embarrasing Ally moments that Dez caught on tape. Her dancing, being

scarde by a spider, and worst of all, her singing. Her singing is amazing, but I knew it would embarrass her. I glanced over at her table to see her sinking lower and lower in her chair. That ought to make

Dallas go. It didn't. The whole diner started clapping and cheering at Ally's singing. Even me. It w_as_ really good. After the applause died down and people went back to their meals, Ally finally came

up. "Hehe, good food?" she said, trying to change topics. "Your a great singer Ally" Dallas complimented. That of course, made Ally blush. Wait, I'M the only one who can make her blush. That does it.

Gettin out the big guns.

**Ally's P.O.V: **"Thank you Dallas. That means a lot" I smiled at him. Dallas returned it and began to lean in to kiss me. Yay! My first kiss! We were about a centimeter a part when I heard the strumming of

a base gutiar. I groaned. "What now?" I saw Austin standing on the diners piano, gutiar in hand. "Oh my bad. Were you two about to kiss?" he shrugged and began singing.

_It's been a really really messed up week  
Seven days of torture, seven days of bitter  
And my girlfriend went and cheated on me  
She's a California dime but it's time for me to quit her_

He hopped off the piano and bagan to dance around the diner with his gutiar. __

La la la, whatever, la la la, it doesn't matter, la la la, oh well, la la la  


He jumped onto our table! Like as in, from the ground. _  
_

_We're going at it tonight tonight  
There's a party on the rooftop top of the world  
Tonight tonight and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign_

He began shuffleing his feet and Dallas ended up getting a facefull of mashpotatoe. Oh my gosh._  
_

_I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it  
It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight_

I woke up with a strange tattoo  
Not sure how I got it, not a dollar in my pocket  
And it kinda looks just like you  
Mixed with Zach Galifianakis

La la la, whatever, la la la, it doesn't matter, la la la, oh well, la la la

We're going at it tonight tonight  
There's a party on the rooftop top of the world  
Tonight tonight and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign  
I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it  
It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight

You got me singing like  
Woah, come on, ohh, it doesn't matter, woah, everybody now, ohh

Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'  
Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down  
It's my party dance if I want to  
We can get crazy let it all out

Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'  
Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down  
It's my party dance if I want to  
We can get crazy let it all out

It's you and me and were runnin this town  
And it's me and you and we're shakin the ground  
And ain't nobody gonna tell us to go cause this is our show

Everybody  
Woah, come on, ohh, all you animals  
Woah, let me hear you now, ohh

Tonight tonight there's a party on the rooftop top of the world  
Tonight tonight and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign  
I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it  
It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight  
It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight  
Yeah it's all right, all right, tonight, tonight

Just singing like  
Woah, come on, ohh, all you party people  
Woah, all you singletons, ohh (even the white kids)  


I shot Dallas an apologetic look as Austin pulled me to my feet to dance. _  
_

_Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'  
Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down  
It's my party dance if I want to  
We can get crazy let it all out_

Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'  
Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down  
It's my party dance if I want to  
We can get crazy let it all out  
It's

Austin finished off with a small gutiar solo and bowed for the cheering diner. I went back to Dallas, with Austin on my heels. He was still wipeing potatoes from his face. "You know Ally. You seem like a really

nice girl, but I don't think this is gonna work. I'm sorry." _**(A/N: Imagine the audience going awww you know, the sad one) **_ And with that, he grabbed his jacket and walked out of the diner.

I turned to Austin, who shrugged and smiled. "Oh well, wasn't ment to be." I shook my head tearfully and rushed out of the diner. At the door, my leg caught on something. I tripped forward and got

splattered with mac and cheese. "Sorry, that was for Dallas, but I guess he stepped over it!" Austin called aplogetically over my shoulder. Tears about to bust any second, I got up and ran out of the diner.

**Austin's P.O.V: **I had to do it. I mean they were gonna kiss! I set my gutiar down and followed her out of the diner. In the cool night, I could see a figure sitting on a bench in the parking lot, sobbing. I sat

beside her silently. "Alls?" I asked cautiously. "Austin, why would you do that?" she turned to face me with a tear stained face. "Well, it _is _a singing diner." I joked. She rolled her eyes and looked down. I

sighed. "Ally I'm sorry. I couldn't stand to see you go out with him when you should be going out with me." The last part kinda slipped out. Her expression softened. "You did all that, because you were

jealous?" I nodded. "That's the sweetest thing anyones ever done for me." _**(The crowd with the cute awww)**_. I smiled. Ally forwned. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Well, the nights kinda ruined. You have

potatoes and mushrooms on you and I'm covered in mac and cheese." I grinned even more. "It's not entirely ruined." I slipped out my phone and hit play for the music I had ready for this moment.

"May I have this dance?" I held out my hand to her. She ginned and excepted it. (_**Again audience awww)**_

_What day is it  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up, and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time  
_

We fell into a sweet slow dance. I placed my hands on her hips and she wrapped her arms around my neck.

_'Cause it's you and me  
And all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me  
And all the other people  
And I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Why are the things that I want to say  
Just aren't coming out right?  
I'm tripping on words  
You got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here

'Cause it's you and me  
And all of the people people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me  
And all other people  
And I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you

Something about you now  
That I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right

'Cause it's you and me  
And all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you and me  
And all the other people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all the other people  
And I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you

What day is it  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive

So there we were. The girl covered in mac and cheese and the boy with the twin stains on his diner uniform. It's really not a strange sight. Did I ever say how much I love that parking lot? And how many dates

Ally and I mention the whole thing? But I don't mind. I have all the time in the world for her.

_**Tadaa! I know it's super long. But ain't it adorable? Make sure you review. I know there might be some spelling errors but I'm only human :)**_


End file.
